1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is communications hardware and software providing communications for a line power unit that controls the transformation of electrical power and supplies the transformed power to an electric utility grid. This invention also relates to remote hosting of such a line power unit as well as controlling multiple line power units connected in parallel to a grid.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional small-scale power generation systems such as diesel back-up generators are typically controlled via manual switches provided on the front of a cabinet housing the electrical hardware. Furthermore, conventional back-up generators are typically stand-alone systems that individually connect to a local grid and/or a utility grid. During a power outage, an operator must physically manipulate the manual switches to start the engine and bring the system on-line to feed the grid. Although it is generally known to provide meters and other performance measuring devices on the equipment cabinet so that the operator can monitor the performance of the generator, the operator must still be physically present to perform such monitoring.
With the deregulation of the U.S. utility market and the increasing need for remotely located, small-scale electrical power generation systems in developing countries, there is an increasing need for a more versatile electrical generation system that is capable of remote control and monitoring. Because conventional back-up generator systems require an operator to be physically present, there exists a need for improving such conventional systems.
Furthermore, conventional systems also suffer from the lack of coordination between multiple generators, their monitoring and connection to the grid. There is also a need for a better interface permitting an operator to not only monitor the array of performance data relating to a line power unit that controls power transforming and feeding of the grid and the engine that drives the generator, but also to permit the operator to control the entire system utilizing a graphical user interface that rapidly communicates information to the operator and permits the operator to make decisions and control the system.